The present invention relates generally to the field of geographical information systems. The present invention relates particularly to correlating geographical information from a global positioning system with images that are recorded by a portable video recording device.
Video recording devices record images and associated audio on a recording medium, such as for example a tape, for later play back. Some video recording devices, such as for example a VCR, include a video input port and an audio input port, which are connected directly to a video source and/or an audio source, such as for example a television or cable box, and a power source, such as for example a 110-volt outlet. Other video recording devices are portable, such as for example a camcorder. Portable video recording devices are usually hand held, battery operated devices, and include a lens, which allows a user of the portable video recording device to record images, and one or more microphones, which allows a user to record audio associated with the images recorded. Typically, portable video recording devices are capable of recording sound stereophonically and thus, will have two audio channels. Some portable video recording devices also include an audio input port to which an audio source can be directly connected. A portable video recording device allows a user to record events as they occur at locations remote from a power source.
Video recording devices also reproduce, i.e., playback, images and audio that have been previously recorded. In this regard, a video recording device may be connected directly to a video display device, such as for example a television, such that previously recorded images may be reproduced on the display device. Portable video recording devices sometimes have a small display screen which allows a user of the video recording device to view the images being recorded by the portable video recording device, as well as view images that were previously recorded.
Video recording devices typically record images and associated audio from a video and audio source in sequential sequence on tape. For example, a family on a cross country road trip may stop at various sites of interest and record images and audio at those sites for later viewing. When the tape is later viewed, the recorded images and associated audio are viewable in the sequence in which the images and associated audio were recorded. In order to track the relative location of recorded images and associated audio, video recording devices usually include a counter which provides a numerical value which corresponds to the position of the tape. For example, the counter may be a relative numerical value or a temporal based numerical value. Thus, a user of a portable video recording device is able to track the location on the tape of a particular set of recorded images and associated audio by manually noting the value of the counter when the images are recorded. For example, when a family stops at Niagara Falls and record images and audio at that site, the value of the counter can be manually noted at the time of recording and correlated to the geographic location of the images and associated audio. When the tape is later viewed, a user can use the manual recordation of the counter to cue the tape to the images desired to be viewed. Alternatively, a user can locate a particular set of recorded images by playing the tape, either in a forward or backward direction, until the desired set of recorded images and associated audio is viewed.
A global positioning system is a commonly used source of geographic position data. In this regard, a global positioning system compatible receiver can be used to identify the geographic position of the receiver. The global positioning system compatible receiver generally ascertains its geographic position by detecting radio signals transmitted by satellites in an earth orbit. Reception of the signals allows the global positioning system compatible receiver to pinpoint the receiver""s location in terms of longitude and latitude coordinates. Commercially available global positioning system compatible receivers typically include a display screen to display the geographic information to the user of the receiver. Commercially available global positioning system compatible receivers also typically include an output port which communicates the geographic information using a digital message (RS-232) protocol.
Commercially available mapping software, such as for example software known under the names MAPINFO and ARCVIEW, can be used to display a map of a geographic area. Commercially available mapping software can also accept as input geographic information from a global positioning system-compatible receiver and indicate the location corresponding to the geographic information on a displayed map.
There are a number of applications for which it is desirable to correlate images recorded with a portable video recording device with geographic information from a global positioning system, where the geographic information corresponds to the geographic location where the images were recorded. Among these applications are situations where images are recorded at remote locations for subsequent viewing, based in part, on the geographic location where the images were recorded. For example, governmental agencies and farmers use portable video recording devices to monitor the plant growth at remote locations for agricultural purposes, such as determining the effectiveness of weed control programs or the growth rate of crops. By way of further example, travelers use portable video recording devices to record particular points of interest, such as for example Niagara Falls, Mt. Rushmore or the Grand Canyon, to provide themselves with visual memories of their travels. In these and other situations, it is desirable to provide a way which facilitates the viewing of recorded images based on the selection of the geographic location whereat the images were recorded.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for simultaneously recording images and geographic information provided by a global positioning system on a single recording medium.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for relating geographic information provided by a global positioning system with the position of recorded images on a recording medium.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for viewing recorded images based on the selection of geographic information.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for correlating video recordings by geography. The applications of the present invention are many. For example, in agriculture the present invention can be used in insect and weed control, plant health analysis, water management, and similar tasks. In real estate, the present invention can be used for xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d property tours, neighborhood evaluation, and mapping property location. For utility companies, the present invention can be used to help maintain distribution systems such as poles, transformers, hydrants etc. For street maintenance, the present invention can be used to evaluate the condition and map repairs of roads and bridges, culverts, potholes, signage, painted traffic lines, etc. The present invention can also be used in police and emergency services, natural resource management, environmental monitoring and general graphical information system map-making. The present invention can be used in xe2x80x9cvacationxe2x80x9d mapping, hunting, fishing, bicycling, or hiking excursions where geographic indexing makes access to video records simple and fun.
One aspect of the present invention includes simultaneously recording images and information corresponding to the geographic location of the images being recorded, on a single recording medium. In this regard, a portable video recording device can be used to record video images on a recording medium, such as video tape, and geographic information relevant to the recorded video images, such as on an audio channel of the recording medium. The geographic information can include data provided by a global positioning system. If the portable video recording device is capable of recording audio stereophonically, only one of the audio channels need be used to record geographic information. The other audio channel can be used to record other information, such as for example verbal attribute information relevant to the image recorded.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for use with a portable video recording device for simultaneously recording images and audible geographic information. The method includes receiving geographic-related position signals from at least one satellite source in an earth orbit, and converting the geographic related position signals into a format which is capable of being audibly recorded by the portable video recording device. The method further includes using a portable video recording device to simultaneously record images and audible geographic information, corresponding to the geographic location of the portable video recording device, on a single recording medium. The method includes formatting the geographic-related position signals into analog format. Alternatively, the method includes formatting the geographic-related position signals into digital format.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the method includes audibly recording information pertaining to the direction the portable video recording device is recording images. In this regard, a portable video recording device includes a lens which allows the portable video recording device to record images. The method includes using a compass to provide directional-related data regarding the direction the portable video recording device is recording images and converting the directional-related data into directional information capable of being audibly recorded by the portable video recording device.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for use with a portable video recording device to permit the portable video recording device to simultaneously record images and audible geographic information on a single recording medium. The apparatus includes a receiver for receiving geographic-related position signals from at least one satellite in an earth orbit, and a converter for converting the geographic-related position signals into geographic information which is capable of being audibly recorded by the portable video recording device. The apparatus can be used to provide audibly formatted geographic information to the portable video recording device while the device is being used to record images. The apparatus can be used to continuously provided formatted geographic information to the portable video recording device. Alternatively, the apparatus can be used to selectively provide formatted geographic information for a portion of the time the portable video recording device is used to record images. The apparatus formats the geographic-related position signals into analog format. Alternatively, the apparatus formats the geographic-related position signals into digital format.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus includes an audio output port which can be electrically connected to the audio input port of a portable video recording device. In this regard, the apparatus can be used to provide formatted geographic information directly to the portable video recording device. Alternatively, the apparatus includes a speaker for producing an audible sound. In this regard, the apparatus can be used to produce an audible sound which is capable of being detected by a microphone located on the portable video recording device. With either embodiment, the apparatus can be used to allow the portable video recording device to simultaneously record images and geographic information on a single recording medium.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a hardware component is provided which can be electrically connected to a global positioning system-compatible receiver and logs messages from the receiver by converting the information produced by the receiver from a digital message protocol to audio signals. The hardware component is further capable of being electrically connected to the audio input port of a video recording device so that the audio signals can be recorded onto an audio channel when the video recording device is used to make a video recording. If the video recording device supports stereo, only one audio channel is used for recording audio signals related to the digital message protocol, leaving the other audio channel free for other uses, such as for example recording attribute information. It is important to note that a computer is not required for the recording operation. This is an advantage of the present invention because the recording video operation often occurs in the field where it is inconvenient and often difficult to carry and operate a computer.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for simultaneously recording images and related geographic information. In this regard, the apparatus integrates into a portable video recording device the means to selectively record geographic information when the portable video recording device is used to record images. The apparatus includes the video/audio recording means, which are typically found in a portable video recording device, for simultaneously recording images and audible sound on a single recording medium. The apparatus further includes geographic position receiver means for receiving geographic-related position signals from at least one satellite source in an earth orbit, and conversion means for converting the geographic-related position signals received by said geographic position receiver means into geographic information capable of being audibly recorded by the video/audio recording means.
In another aspect of the present invention, audibly recorded geographic information provided by a global positioning system is related with the position of recorded images on the recording medium. In one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided which can be electrically connected to the audio output port of a video recording device and converts the audio encoding of geographic information into a format which is compatible with commercially available mapping software. The apparatus further includes interface means for receiving from the video recording device information corresponding to the relative position of the recording medium being played by the video recording device. The apparatus further includes means for being electrically connected to a geographic information system computer (i.e., a computer that is capable of understanding geography and geographic data) via a digital protocol (RS-232) interface.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a hardware component is provided which can be electrically connected to the audio output port of a video recording device and converts the audio encoding of data provided by the global positioning system-compatible receiver back into the original digital message protocol. The hardware component includes a Control-L (or LanC) interface to the video recording device so that video time-code information can also be extracted from the video stream. The hardware component is further capable of being electrically connected to a geographic information system computer (i.e., a computer that is capable of understanding geography and geographic data) via a digital protocol (RS-232) interface.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for relating geographic information recorded on the recording medium to the position of the recording medium whereat images, corresponding to geographic information, are recorded. The method is for use with a recording medium containing recorded images and recorded audible sounds related to geographic information and a video recording device that is capable of reproducing images and audible sound recorded on a recording medium and further capable of tracking the relative position of the recording medium. The method includes reproducing the audible sound recorded on at least a portion of the recording medium containing recorded images and audible geographic information, and converting at least a portion of the audible sound relating to the geographic information into digitally formatted geographic information. The method further includes relating the digitally formatted geographic information to the relative position of recording medium whereat the audible sound relating to the geographic information is located. As a consequence, the geographic information becomes associated with the relative position of the recording medium whereat images, recorded at the geographic location corresponding to the geographic information, are located.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the step of relating the digitally formatted geographic information to the relative position of recording medium whereat the audible sound relating to the geographic information is located includes processing the geographic information and the relative position of the recording medium into a database that associates geographic information with a relative position of the recording medium whereat images, recorded at the geographic location corresponding to the geographic information, are located. In another embodiment of the present invention, the step of relating the digitally formatted geographic information to the relative position of recording medium whereat the audible sound relating to the geographic information is located includes processing the geographic information and corresponding video time codes into a database that associates geographic information with the corresponding video time codes.
In another aspect of the present invention, images recorded on a recording medium are viewable based on the selection of geographic information corresponding to the location whereat the images were recorded. In this regard, the geographic information recorded is processed with mapping software, such as MAPINFO or ARCVIEW, to display a map and to indicate on the displayed map where images have been recorded, such as displaying visual icons on the displayed map. For example, if certain weeds are recorded at a specific geographic location, an icon is displayed on the map to indicate that video was recorded of the location the icon is positioned. Additionally, attribute information associated with the video images recorded can also be displayed. For example, the words HOVER DAM are displayed next to an icon indicating that video images of Hover Dam are available for viewing. By way of further example, if images were continuously recorded while driving along a road, a line segment is displayed on the displayed map to indicate that video was recorded at the geographic locations whereat the line is positioned. Additionally, attribute information associated with points along the displayed line can also be displayed. Moreover, the recorded images are capable of being played back in accordance with geographic location and user input. For example, an icon displayed on a map indicating that video of certain weeds at the specified geographic location can be selected (e.g., by the use of a mouse device or touch-screen device) to display the video recorded. By way of further example, any point along a line segment displayed can be selected to display the images recorded at that particular point or to start displaying images recorded at that point and to continue displaying the recorded images, forwards or backwards. In this regard, the recorded images associated with a geographic location can be cued according to the relative position, such as time codes, associated with a selected geographic location.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided which is capable of being electrically connected to a geographic information system computer and which is also capable of being electrically connected to a video recording device. The apparatus includes an interface to control the video recording device, such as for example positioning the recording medium held by the video recording device, and causing the video recording device to display images recorded on the recording medium. The apparatus further includes a second interface to receive information regarding controlling the video recording device, such as for example the position whereat the recording medium is to located, and control information indicating, for example, whether images are to be displayed at normal speed, in fast forward or in reverse.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a hardware component is provided which is capable of being electrically connected to a geographic information system computer and which is also capable of being electrically connected to a video recording device through a Control-L interface. The geographical information system computer controls video play back through the video recording device through the Control-L interface. Thus, for example, when a user selects an icon associated with a geographic location for which recorded images exists, the relative position, such as the time code for that location, is communicated to the hardware component, which in turn causes the video recording device to position the recording medium to the relative position, and play back the images recorded at hat position.
In another aspect of the present invention, recorded images can be played back based on the actual real time position provided by a global positioning system compatible receiver. In this regard, the present invention is capable of providing a xe2x80x9ctour busxe2x80x9d mode wherein the real time geographic position is used to start play back of previously recorded images corresponding to the real time geographic position. In this way, the delivery of tour information can be automatically synchronized with the arrival to a geographic location independent of the speed of motor vehicle travel or the route the motor vehicle takes to the points of interest.